The present invention relates to a new fastening device, and more particularly a new self-adhesive product in the form of a sheet, band or tape, a process for its manufacture, and its application as a dressing, packing sheet and fixing tape.
In the field of dressings and of packing, in particular, various self-adhesive products are known which are generally in the form of tapes. These tapes adhere to the majority of surfaces with which they can be brought in contact, which is often a disadvantage. On the other hand, the non-adhesive products employed, for example, for typing parcels or packets must be fixed by stapling or knotting, which complicates their use and involves loss of time. Self-adhesive tapes whose surfaces can be made adhesive by moistening are also known, but the adhesive strength is generally insufficiently high.